<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of the Suit by AnnaHawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392095">The Curse of the Suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk'>AnnaHawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaHawk/pseuds/AnnaHawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt, Foggy and Karen are invited to NYC's lawyer Halloween Party. Karen asks Frank to be her plus-one to get him to mix with other people. Frank accepts after finding out that Matt will be going as some sort of military. When he arrives at the party and discovers Matt's costume, Frank realizes that he's in over his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suit [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fratt Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Curse of the Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nearly too late for Frattweek 3 but I made it 😆!</p><p>A fun and smutty sequel to "Nice Suit". What better way to keep exploring Frank's suit kink than by throwing in a Halloween costume?</p><p>The title was inspired by a joke between my lovely Beta "Menel" and myself after she had a "small" mishap while working on the previous fic.<br/>Thank you for the inspiration my dear 😜.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank sits in the diner where he usually has coffee or lunch with Karen. He’s already nursing a cup of coffee when Karen walks through the door, looking slightly out of breath and carrying three huge paper bags. She orders some coffee from the waitress standing at the counter, before hurrying to where Frank is waiting for her. Karen sits down in the booth facing him, aiming a large smile in his direction. </p><p>“Sorry I’m late,” she says, as she tries to cram the bags in the space between her and the wall. “I had to run an errand.”</p><p>Frank snorts. </p><p>“I can see that. That place havin’ a sale?” Frank teases, considering the size of the bags.</p><p>Karen rolls her eyes good-naturedly and is about to answer when the waitress arrives with a coffee pot in hand.</p><p>“Here you go, dear.” The waitress holds the pot aloft and waits for Karen to get the remaining coffee cup that’s been sitting by the napkins on their table.</p><p>Once Karen is served, conversation flows easily between them as they talk about their respective activities. Frank remains as vague as always when it’s his turn to share. He appreciates Karen’s willingness to overlook that fact every time they meet. She’d once told him that as long as he’s being careful, she wouldn’t press him if he doesn’t want to share more. </p><p>In the middle of their second coffee, Karen looks at the watch on her wrist before giving Frank an apprehensive glance. She bites her lower lip and looks out the window into the street, stroking a lock of blond hair behind her ear. Frank watches her quietly, one eyebrow raised questioningly, but doesn’t say anything to her sudden change in behavior. </p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, but one of these bags is for Matt. He’s coming by to get it before heading home,” Karen finally explains, looking back to Frank with an apologetic twist to her mouth.</p><p>Both of Frank’s eyebrows raise this time, not having expected Matt’s arrival to be the reason behind her discomfort. To be fair, Karen still has no idea that Matt and Frank have been back in touch, and even less about the turn their relationship has taken. Though, her reaction indicates that she assumes that Frank knows about Matt and Daredevil being one and the same person, believing that there’s still bad blood between both men. Frank refrains from grinning as he thinks of how their relationship has changed and how his last encounter with Matt had ended. Instead, he shrugs dismissively and looks over to the bags where he can glimpse the name <em>Halloween Adventures </em>on one of them. Now, <em>this</em> raises questions. </p><p>“Havin’ a Halloween party?” he asks, still eying the bags. </p><p>“Not me. There’s this yearly Halloween-themed party held by NYC’s biggest law firms, and we've been invited along with the other firms,” Karen tells him, sipping at her coffee and seeming more relaxed now. “It’s going to be this huge thing at 583 Park Avenue, so we had to go all out with the costumes. I’m going as Little Red Riding Hood,” she elaborates with a chuckle. </p><p>“The wolf better come prepared, then,” Frank says, toasting Karen with his cup of coffee before taking a long pull from it. Karen smiles proudly. “And what’s Murdock goin’ as? The <em>Devil</em>?” Frank snorts.</p><p>Karen grins.</p><p>“That was my second choice,” answers an amused voice that comes from behind Frank. The owner of that voice stops in front of Frank and Karen’s table, suit jacket and overcoat thrown over one arm. </p><p>Frank looks up into the smug face of Matt Murdock. Matt who looks dangerously good in a navy suit, light blue tie laying undone around his neck, white shirt opened to the first two buttons. The lawyer lifts his free hand and rakes it through already mussed hair. </p><p>Dangerous in the sense that Frank’s mind is now providing him with even more vivid details of the last time he and Matt had been together and creating new ideas that he wants to try out. </p><p>“Frank,” Matt greets in a neutral tone, inclining his head briefly in Frank’s direction.</p><p>“Red,” Frank replies in the same tone, probably confirming Karen’s suspicions about Frank knowing Matt’s other identity by using that nickname. </p><p>Both having impeccable poker faces; nothing shows behind their polite facades. Only the fact that Frank knows Matt so well by now lets Frank see the tiniest of smiles on Matt's lips, telling Frank that Matt can sense what effect the suit he's wearing today has on Frank. At least, Matt is wearing his usual glasses so that the disheveled look that Frank enjoys so much isn’t complete.  </p><p>“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting. I won’t stay long,” Matt says courteously, before angling his body towards Karen.</p><p>“You’re not,” Karen reassures at the same time that Frank shrugs one shoulder and looks into the nearly empty coffee cup that he’s still holding. </p><p>“Did you get all of them?” Matt addresses Karen, who nods and takes one of the bags. She lifts it up until it touches Matt’s arm, and he takes a hold of it.</p><p>“We’re all set,” she smiles and pats the other two bags. </p><p>“So, who’s goin’ as the Big Bad Wolf? You or Nelson?” Frank asks, lips lifting into a smirk. </p><p>Matt laughs under his breath.</p><p>“Neither. Foggy paired his costume with his girlfriend’s. They’re going as Gomez and Morticia Addams.” </p><p>“And you?” Frank pushes, getting a slow smirk from Matt for his trouble.</p><p>“Some sort of military.”</p><p>Frank, though he knows that Matt can’t see it, shoots the other man an exasperated look at the vagueness of that answer. He doesn’t get any further explanation from Karen when he looks at her instead.  </p><p>Her eyes light up though.</p><p>"Oh, how about you being my plus one?” she suggests enthusiastically. “Neither one of us planned on asking anyone, but this could be fun, right?" </p><p>She faces Matt inquiringly, the lawyer nodding in agreement after a second.</p><p>Frank reads between the lines. He knows she means well, wanting him to go out a bit more and mixing with other people. </p><p>Then she grins mischievously. </p><p>"You would make the perfect Big Bad Wolf for my Little Red Riding-hood." </p><p>Matt laughs once, sharply. </p><p>Frank pretends to think it over for the sake of appearances, but he already knows that he’s going to agree. And for two reasons.</p><p>The first one being because he wants to see what Matt is going as, his interest piqued by Matt’s evasiveness as well as by the knowledge that his costume with be military. </p><p>The second reason is because Matt probably expects him to say ‘no’ after finding out that he would have to wear a costume. </p><p>“Alright,” he accepts easily and bites back his smirk at the two others’ surprised expressions.</p><p>Karen’s eyes go big before she grins happily and Matt’s eyebrows rise high on his forehead. </p><p>“I’ll take care of your costume as well then,” Karen says. “I promise I won’t choose anything weird,” she laughs. Frank realizes that he must have made a face at the idea of having to wear a gaudy getup. “Just wear a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt, and I’ll see what I can find for a mask and claws.” </p><p>Frank feels slightly overwhelmed so he just nods. He makes sure that Matt feels his dirty look, when he snorts at Frank’s reaction. Matt’s grin widens only further. </p><p>“Why don’t you join us for a bit?” Karen asks Matt, effectively stopping the men’s silent communication, noticing that they seem to be getting along well enough. </p><p>Matt smiles fondly in her direction.</p><p>“Maybe some other time.”</p><p>"Are you heading out later?" </p><p>Matt seems to understand the same thing Frank does with Karen's question. Will he go out as Daredevil tonight?</p><p>"Not tonight,” Matt replies with a shrug. His next words hold Frank’s interest though. “I'll just head home, take a long shower and grab a beer," Matt smiles affably. Frank doesn’t miss the way Matt subtly angles his body towards him, playing with the third button of his shirt as if wanting to undo it.</p><p>Frank knows that Matt can hear him gritting his teeth in an effort to remain expressionless, when Matt’s smile turns smug for an instant.</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Karen says, breaking through Frank’s thoughts.</p><p>Matt smiles again in her direction and nods. </p><p>“Thanks for this.” Matt lifts the bag. “It was nice seeing you again, Frank.” Matt nods politely at Frank, the same way he did when he arrived, before squeezing Karen’s shoulder affectionately. “See you tomorrow, Karen.” </p><p>“Yep. See you tomorrow,” Karen smiles brightly, right after Frank’s, “You too, Red.”</p><p>The moment Matt is out of sight, Frank wants to get up and follow him. He does his best not to let anything show as he and Karen finish their respective coffees. Luckily enough, Karen announces a few minutes later that she has to leave, explaining that she wants to go over some important files before calling it a night. As much as he enjoys Karen's company, Frank can't help but feel relieved. </p><p>After saying goodbye, Frank walks quickly in the direction of Matt’s building, the other man having a fifteen-minute head start on him.</p><p>When Frank gets to Matt's apartment, the door is slightly ajar, a clear invitation for Frank to come in. He hears the shower running and heads straight for the bathroom. He finds Matt under the jets of water, grinning in Frank's direction.</p><p>"Could have waited for me to get the suit off," Frank grumbles, but quickly removes his own clothes.</p><p>"Last time you took too long for my taste," Matt counters, sliding one sudsy hand down his body and wrapping it around his half hard length, stroking himself languidly. </p><p>“Not my fault you’re an impatient asshole,” Frank snipes back without heat, and opens the shower door. He presses into Matt’s space immediately and removes Matt’s hand around his cock to replace it with his own. </p><p>Matt makes a satisfied sound at the touch and pulls Frank to him by the nape of his neck, kissing him deeply.</p><p>As they’re lying in bed later, Matt refuses to show Frank the costume, telling him that Frank would simply have to wait and see at the party.</p><p>~ </p><p>On October 31st at 8pm sharp, Frank arrives in front of the impressive entrance doors to the building of 583 Park Avenue. </p><p>He and Karen had agreed to meet at the location and that she would bring the items that would make up his costume. Like she’d requested, Frank had put on a pair of dark jeans and a plaid shirt.</p><p>He’s waiting in the small line to get inside, people showing their invitation to two men with a checklist in hand, when one of the two entrance doors opens from the inside and Karen steps out of the building. Her eyes find Frank immediately, and she beckons him over with a wave of a hand. </p><p>Frank steps out of the line and heads in her direction with a small smile.</p><p>“You look amazin’,” he tells her, looking at her costume more closely. </p><p>She really does. Karen is wearing a white, off the shoulder blouse with a black corset around her already small waist and a long red and black tartan skirt that falls down to her ankles. The deep red cape around her shoulders is held in place by a large bow, the hood resting over her blond hair. </p><p>“Thanks,” she smiles, pleased by his compliment. “And hey, we’re matching.” She indicates Frank’s green and black plaid shirt that has the same tartan design as her skirt. “Now, suit up.” She lifts her hands, which are holding two things: a wolf mask and a pair of gloves with faux black fur and claws.</p><p>Frank snorts and takes the items. He starts by putting on the gloves. They reach over his wrists and Frank is glad to note that he’ll still be able to hold something. Maybe not a gun, but at least something to drink. Next is the mask. It’s the top half of a wolf’s head, dark gray with black details, which ends at the snout and has yellowish fangs coming out of it. The material has a silicon-like feel to it as he puts in on, and is more comfortable than he had expected, the elastic band not cutting into the skin of his head. Now, only Frank’s chin and a bit of his mouth is visible, and he can see clearly through the mask’s eyes. Karen made a good choice.</p><p>When Frank looks back to Karen, she’s grinning and nodding approvingly.</p><p>“Alright, Big Bad, let’s join the others.” Karen turns on her heels and one of the checklist guys opens the doors for them.</p><p>Inside, Frank is greeted by the sound of music and the loud hum of people talking. Frank leaves his coat at the coat check and receives a number in exchange. Pocketing the small piece of paper, he and Karen cross the lobby, which opens to five glass doors. They walk through one of them to enter the huge yet crowded ballroom, Frank guessing that there must be at least over a hundred people attending this party. </p><p>As he looks around, Frank admits that he had expected some tacky Halloween decorations, but whoever had been in charge of decorating, had done it in a classy way. There are no bright oranges, but more white tones mixed with black. Black and white spiderwebs are hanging from the balcony over the guests, and the giant chandelier in the center of the ceiling is made of black crystal with white electric candles. Even the bats and spiders that he spots in the webs, look less plastic-y and closer to life-like. </p><p>As they make their way through the crowd and to the buffet, the only orange Frank sees is in the form of different sized real pumpkins sitting amid the other fake black and white ones. They’re strewn in small groups over the buffet tables and seating arrangements. </p><p>That a lot of money lies behind the event is also obvious when Frank notices the quality of the food and drinks served tonight. Small glasses are filled with all kinds of mousses. Frank thinks he spots salmon in some of them and chestnut in others. Miniature pumpkin pies and other delicate finger food are presented on beautiful plates, ready to be eaten.   </p><p>They’re walking by a waiter, standing behind what must be the bar, Frank already thinking about getting himself a Scotch, when Karen stops in her tracks and Frank does the same next to her. Frank looks from the bar to the people standing in front of them. </p><p>Like Matt had told him in the diner, Nelson and his girlfriend have come as Gomez and Morticia Addams. Nelson is wearing Gomez’s typical gray pinstripe suit, going as far as dying his blond hair black and putting on a real-looking, thin, black mustache to complete the look. His girlfriend is wearing a black wig with Morticia’s famous, skintight dress, as well as high heels so that she’s standing slightly taller than Nelson. </p><p>“Frank, you remember Foggy.” Karen waves between Frank and Nelson, the two men nodding at each other. “And this is his girlfriend, Marci,” Karen continues.</p><p>“M’am,” Frank inclines his head towards Marci, who’s looking a bit shell shocked, clearly knowing who’s hiding underneath the wolf mask. She recovers quickly though, and returns Frank’s polite nod. </p><p>“It’s been a while,” Nelson says with an honest smile. </p><p>Frank chuckles. He’d liked Nelson back when he was defending Frank. The lawyer was honest and easy to read, willing to do all that he could to help Frank. </p><p>“It has,” Frank agrees. </p><p>Frank’s next words get stuck in his throat, when a man, who had been talking to another guest, turns from the buffet and comes to stand by Nelson’s other side. </p><p>“Good evening, Frank. I thought I recognized your voice,” Matt says with a charming smile.</p><p>Matt looks breathtaking in a white US navy uniform, the costume looking as if it had been created just for him, lying perfectly over his lean body. Except for the red tinted glasses and the cane that Matt always uses, the uniform resembles perfectly the ones Frank knows from the actual Navy: from the insignia over the left breast pocket, to the black and golden shoulder pieces, to the hat that Matt is wearing on perfectly coiffed hair.</p><p>Frank is in deep trouble.</p><p>Frank's first instinct is to defile the brilliant white of the fabric. Both because of the natural competitiveness that lies between the US Navy and the Marine Corps, and because of the man wearing the uniform. He wants nothing more than to grab Matt and get the hell out of this place to do all the things running through his mind. Except he can't. And that's why he's in trouble. That, and because he’s sure that Matt is easily reading Frank’s body’s reactions with his heightened senses.  </p><p>At least, the mask hides his emotions from the three other people with him. Frank is just as good as Matt, if not better, at keeping his feelings in check in any situation, but he has to admit that Matt took him by surprise tonight.</p><p>“Murdock,” Frank greets in turn, his voice giving nothing away. </p><p>Matt’s smile, like in the diner the other day, turns into a smirk. Knowing.</p><p>Frank is definitely in trouble.   </p><p>As the evening goes on, Frank is glad that he's wearing a mask, so that the other guests won't see how annoyed he is that the party is taking forever. He makes an effort to play nice because he doesn't want to spoil Karen's fun. He is polite with everyone, talking with Foggy and Marci, while at the same time, trying to ignore how good Matt looks right next to him. And of course, trying to ignore how smug Matt is about Frank's reactions. </p><p>Matt keeps teasing Frank throughout the whole evening. </p><p>A touch here: Matt putting a lingering hand over Frank’s arm when Matt is addressing him. </p><p>A suggestive word or comment there: Matt coming closer when no one is looking and whispering about how <em>hot</em> he is while thumbing at the top button of his uniform. </p><p>Frank wants to hit Matt just as much as he wants to fuck him into the closest wall. Especially when Matt smirks, like the devil he is, because he knows that Frank is fighting to control himself.</p><p>Frank doesn’t know for how long he’s been at the party, when Matt seems to get other ideas. Nelson and his girlfriend are off dancing in the center of the ballroom, while Matt, Karen and Frank are sitting at their designated table.</p><p>“Frank, would you mind leading me to the restroom?” Matt asks, head inclined in Frank’s direction. </p><p>Frank looks to Matt, at first surprised by the request, before his brain puts together all the information about the present situation. They’re in public, meaning Matt has to act like a regular blind person. He doesn’t know where the restrooms are, and in that crowd, using his cane would be difficult. So, no navigating a full ballroom on his own like Frank knows Matt is actually capable of. Also, since Nelson is dancing, that leaves only Frank or Karen. While Frank knows that Matt is comfortable around Karen, Frank thinks that <em>she</em> might understand that asking another man for help in that circumstance is less awkward. From the look on her face, Frank is probably right, since Karen doesn’t seem phased by Matt asking Frank instead of her.</p><p>Frank has to give it to Matt. The man is clever. Because Frank knows full well that Matt has chosen this moment on purpose to get them alone. Somewhere more private.</p><p>“Of course,” Frank replies evenly. He stands at the same time Matt does and wraps a hand around Matt’s elbow, to guide him from the table and through the crowd. </p><p>They stop to ask a waiter to point them in the right direction, before moving on.</p><p>“If I wasn’t sure that Karen doesn’t know about us, I’d be wonderin’ about you plantin’ the idea of her invitin’ me here,” Frank says as they make their way out of the ballroom, knowing that Matt can still hear him clearly over the sound of music and voices. “But your choice of costume can’t be a coincidence, Red.” </p><p>Frank knows that it had been a spur of the moment decision of Karen’s to ask him, but Matt wearing this sort of costume when he knows the effect it would have on Frank? There has to be something more to this.</p><p>Matt’s eyebrows lift at Frank’s words, before he smiles in amusement. </p><p>“I <em>did</em> suggest she find a plus one that would go as her wolf,” Matt tells Frank, pausing for a beat before continuing, his smile widening. “I actually planned on showing you the costume <em>before</em> the party. But when you accepted Karen’s invitation, I couldn’t resist the idea of you finding out right here.” </p><p>Frank rolls his eyes behind his mask, which Matt, even with his heightened senses, can't pick up. Of course, Matt loved the idea of Frank discovering Matt’s costume at the party.</p><p>"You realize that the Navy and the Marines don't really like each other, right?" Frank asks, instead of commenting on Matt's revelation. </p><p>They descend a flight of stairs and are now entering a long corridor with a few other people walking in the opposite direction. </p><p>"Really?" The answer makes it clear that Matt is well aware of that fact. "Doesn't matter tonight though, right? Mr. Big Bad Wolf," Matt goads as they walk past the restrooms and turn at a corner.</p><p>"Careful, <em>Red</em>."</p><p>Matt grins before chuckling wickedly.</p><p>“My grandmother, what big hands you have,” Matt teases despite the threat in Frank’s voice.</p><p>That's enough for Frank, who opens the closest door and pushes Matt inside with him. </p><p>He slams Matt against the same door as soon as it’s closed, Matt’s navy cap falling from his head from the impact. Frank rips his mask and gloves off, throwing them to the floor, and crushes his lips to Matt’s. Matt, at least, doesn’t pretend to be coy or reluctant. He lets go of his cane, then removes his glasses, before wrapping one arm around Frank’s middle, while snaking his other hand into Frank’s hair.</p><p>Frank pins Matt in place with his entire body, feeling Matt’s growing length against his. The fingers of Frank’s hand fold around the side of Matt’s neck, thumb at the hollow of his throat, while his other hand dives between them to sneak under Matt’s jacket and inside the shirt underneath, needing to touch skin. </p><p>Matt makes a pleased sound at Frank’s touch. </p><p>“My, grandmother, what big teeth you have,” Matt chuckles in between two kisses, clearly satisfied with having gotten Frank to snap. </p><p>“Oh, you think you’re so clever, huh?” </p><p>Frank breaks the kiss, bends his head until his mouth is at Matt’s neck, and bites down on the tendon. </p><p>Matt makes a sound between a gasp and a shout, and pushes Frank’s face away.</p><p>“No visible marks, Frank. Got an important court hearing in two days,” Matt requests, breathing quickly.</p><p>“Now you’re makin’ demands? Maybe you should have thought about that before tryin’ to rile me up, eh?” Frank squeezes Matt’s side under his shirt.</p><p>“Trying? I think I succeeded.” Matt’s smirk grows beyond smug as he leans his head against the door. </p><p>Frank’s nostrils flare. Matt doesn’t know when to stop teasing. Frank has no choice but to show him then.</p><p>Frank goes to his knees in a swift move, yanks Matt’s uniform vest and shirt up and out of the way, before sinking his teeth into Matt’s side, just over his hip where the flesh is softer. He hears Matt’s head thump against the door as this time, Matt’s gasp turns into a deep moan.  </p><p>“No <em>visible</em> marks, you said, right?” Frank smirks and licks over the bite. </p><p>As he does so, he notices several small bruises dotted over both of Matt’s hip bones. Curious, he strokes over one with a thumb, only to find out that the bruise matches the size of his thumb. He grins and aligns the fingers of both hands with the rest of the fading purple marks he apparently left last time they were together. And presses.</p><p>Matt’s reaction is immediate. </p><p>He groans out Frank’s name, hanging his head, and grabs onto Frank’s shoulders. </p><p>“You like your pain, huh, Red?” Frank chuckles and leans forward to suck a mark into Matt’s stomach.</p><p>Matt pushes a hand into Frank’s hair and tugs on it harshly. Frank grunts and stands, getting the message. </p><p>“Like you’re one to talk,” Matt whispers, right before he takes Frank’s mouth in a hard kiss again and nips sharply at Frank’s bottom lip, earning an aroused groan from Frank. </p><p>Frank moves his head back slightly and licks over the sting while staring at Matt’s disheveled appearance silently. His eyes go to the bite mark he left just moments ago. It’s reddish now, but Frank thinks it’s going to fade before Matt’s meeting. Pity, Frank thinks, as he reaches up and thumbs over it. He grins when Matt takes a shaky breath and bares his neck to Frank, seemingly not even aware of doing so. </p><p>“You actually want me to mark you up, huh, Red?” Frank speaks in a low tone against Matt’s throat, grazing his teeth over the soft skin like a promise of what he could do. “Show everyone that smart and put together lawyer Matt Murdock isn’t as proper as they all think he is.” This time Frank licks over the mark while cupping Matt’s hard cock through his uniform pants, feeling it twitch when he rubs his thumb over where the head is.</p><p>“Shut up,” Matt growls, kissing Frank hard and pushing his hands between their bodies to start on Frank’s fly.  </p><p>Frank can only grin at Matt’s honest reaction and helps to undo both their pants. </p><p>“Fuck, finally,” Matt breathes fervently, when Frank’s hand wraps around both of their lengths. </p><p>Frank agrees with a grunt, squeezing around their heads before stroking back down. </p><p>After a few pulls, Matt hisses, “Hold on,” and fumbles with one of his pockets. </p><p>“Eager, huh?” Frank chuckles when Matt pushes a packet of lube into his hand. </p><p>“Prepared,” Matt counters with a grin. </p><p>Frank laughs again and lets go of their lengths to open the packet and squeeze the content over them. He strokes the lube over Matt, earning a drawn out sigh of pleasure, then does the same with his own cock, the glide easier. Frank slides his other hand around Matt’s waist, under the vest and shirt, and pulls the man into a new kiss. Matt grabs onto Frank’s shoulders when Frank takes them in hand again and thrusts his hips slowly into Frank’s palm. </p><p>Frank can definitely appreciate Matt’s foresight to bring some lube. He didn’t use a lot, but the sensations are so much better as he strokes them faster. It’s not like they can take their time right now, after all. Wanting to see how fast he can make Matt come, Frank dips the hand on Matt’s waist into his pants and between Matt’s cheeks. He barely has any lube on this hand, but enough for his middle finger to rub small circles around Matt’s entrance, pressing lightly against it from time to time. Matt groans into the kiss and pushes his hips against Frank’s finger before pushing forward into Frank’s other hand. </p><p>“More,” he pleads, gripping Frank’s shoulders harder. </p><p>Frank obliges and pushes his first knuckle inside so that Matt moans against Frank’s lips. Frank keeps the pace of the hand around their dicks fast while the one fucking Matt stays more languid, pushing further inside with every thrust.</p><p>He can feel Matt’s body beginning to tremble, when Matt suddenly breaks their kiss and puts a hand around Frank’s wrist, stopping Frank’s movements on their lengths. </p><p>“S-stop!” he gasps, sounding desperate. Frank is about to ask what’s wrong, when Matt continues. “Waiters are coming to get some coats.” </p><p>Frank frowns in confusion. “So?”</p><p>“Frank, we’re in one of the coat checks.” Matt pushes Frank from him and groans when Frank’s finger slips free. </p><p>Frank turns his head and finds out that they are, indeed, in a room full of coats hanging on numbered racks. </p><p>“Fuck.” </p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” Matt chuckles, breathing still fast. “Come on.”</p><p>They straighten their clothes as quickly as possible, which isn’t easy with a hard-on, and retrieve their belongings from the floor before putting them back on. </p><p>“How do I look?” Matt inquires as he puts the navy cap on.</p><p>“Good thing the lighting is dim out there,” Frank grins, not without satisfaction at making Matt look debauched.</p><p>Matt shakes his head with a half smile and opens the door.</p><p>They make it outside the room just as two waiters round the corner.</p><p>They walk back the way they came from, but this time, they do stop at the restrooms where two other men are standing at the sinks. Frank watches as Matt washes his hands and splashes some water on his face. His eyes land on Matt’s neck, disappointed to see that the mark he left earlier is already disappearing. No matter what Matt said about not leaving anything visible, Frank still likes the idea. From Matt’s reaction to Frank’s words about marking him for everyone to see, Matt likes the thought as well. Frank would have to content himself with doing it in other places, for now. </p><p>While Frank finishes washing his own hands and dries them, the two other men leave the room. </p><p>“The bruise is nearly gone,” he tells Matt, as he steps behind him and strokes a light finger over Matt’s neck, observing him through the mirror. </p><p>At Matt’s silent nod, Frank tips his mask up a fraction and leans forward to trail his lips over the spot, putting his gloved hands over Matt’s hips and squeezing. </p><p>“Don’t get me hard again,” Matt laughs, although he’s tilting his neck to the side, like he did in the coat check. </p><p>Frank grins against Matt’s neck, but steps away, letting Matt finish cleaning up, and adjusts his mask again. </p><p>“How long do we have to stay?” Frank asks, from where he’s now leaning against the wall next to the door, arms crossed.</p><p>“What time is it?” </p><p>Frank checks his watch and wants to groan when he sees the time. What a long evening.</p><p>“Close to midnight.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll be able to leave soon.” Matt straightens the cap and Frank opens the door for them to get back into the corridor. “Let me check with Karen and Foggy.”</p><p>Back at their table, Nelson and Marci are sitting once more and chatting with Karen and two other women. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Karen asks when she spots them. “I was starting to wonder if you were fighting again,” she laughs, though her eyes are sharp as she watches them.</p><p>“Long line.” Frank shrugs and lets himself fall into the chair next to her, Matt doing the same but with more grace. </p><p>In the end, it’s Marci who complains about sore feet ten minutes later that makes up everyone’s mind to leave.</p><p>Frank takes a relieved breath and sees Matt smiling out of the corner of his eyes.</p><p>“Karen, Matt, you’re riding back with us?” Nelson asks, while they’re all waiting for their respective coats at the entrance. </p><p>“Yeah, thank you, Foggy,” Matt agrees after a beat. </p><p>“Thanks for coming. I hope you didn’t get too bored,” Karen says to Frank, when they’re all outside. </p><p>Frank faces her and removes the mask and gloves, before giving her a tender smile. </p><p>“Nah, it’s all good. I had … fun.” </p><p>Karen laughs at his struggle to find the right words and wraps him in a hug. </p><p>“Good night,” she whispers before letting him go.</p><p>“Good seeing you again, Frank,” Nelson waves as he’s walking in the direction of their car. </p><p>“Yeah… Good night.” He nods to all of them.</p><p>Matt is the only one who remains quiet, but Frank knows that Matt’s attention is solely on him. </p><p>Frank lifts a hand in farewell and turns on his heels to walk to his own car.</p><p>“Do you mind driving me home first, Marci?” Frank hears Matt ask and grins, walking faster.</p><p>~ </p><p>Frank finds a parking spot a street away from Matt’s building and walks at a brisk pace in that direction. He wonders who made it back first. He hopes that Matt is either already back or at least close, because Frank doesn’t feel very patient anymore. The party had gone on for too long and the cut-off foreplay had made everything worse. Even if he had enjoyed every moment of it. All he wants now, is to get his hands on Matt again and with no interruptions this time.</p><p>He’s taking the stairs two at a time, playing with the idea of picking the lock if Matt isn’t back yet, when the apartment door flies inward. He keeps walking at the same speed when he walks through the door and into Matt, their bodies colliding and thudding into the opposite wall. Frank notices that the navy cap, glasses and cane are gone. </p><p>Their lips meet in a hard kiss, Matt grabbing onto Frank’s shirt to keep him in place, as if Frank wasn’t the one pinning Matt to the wall, and manages to kick the door closed at the same time. </p><p>Now that they finally have all the time they want, their actions seem more desperate than when they had been in the coatroom. Matt pushes Frank’s coat over his shoulders, before Frank feels Matt’s fingers make their way over the buttons of Frank’s shirt. Matt’s hands move back to the middle of Frank’s chest, fist each side of the shirt and yank it apart. The shirt opens with no resistance. </p><p>“Snap buttons. Very convenient,” Matt says approvingly, pushing the shirt off. Frank chuckles as Matt kisses him again. </p><p>Matt slips his hands over the side of Frank’s neck, runs his fingers over Frank’s shoulders and the bullet wound from several weeks ago, then back to Frank’s neck, thumbing over the collarbones. </p><p>“May I?” Matt asks, voice low as his fingers trail down further. </p><p>Frank leans his face away to look at Matt and then down at his own chest, where Matt’s fingers are hovering. He frowns. And then smiles. The two times they’d been together, Matt had either not been <em>allowed</em> to use his hands, or everything had gone too fast like it had in the shower. Maybe Matt thinks that Frank doesn’t like to be touched? </p><p>“You can touch all you want,” he tells Matt, his own hands under Matt’s vest and shirt, fingers stroking over the warm skin deliberately. </p><p>Matt smiles softly, pleased, and goes back to Frank’s shoulders. He proceeds methodically, slowly, going over the round of Frank’s shoulders, taking more care in outlining the scar there, down his arms and then up again. Frank stands still as he observes Matt touching him, noticing how focused Matt is while taking in Frank’s every scar. Matt goes from Frank’s clavicle and down his chest this time, thumbs tracing the contours of the pectorals before stroking over Frank’s nipples, applying light pressure. Frank breathes in and licks his lips.  </p><p>“How sensitive?” Matt asks, tilting his head, curious.</p><p>Frank chuckles and nods his head from side to side in a vague answer. </p><p>“Not as much as you,” he ends up saying, squeezing Matt’s sides playfully. </p><p>Matt snorts and ducks his head with a hum of agreement. He sidesteps Frank, Frank’s hands falling from Matt’s skin, and walks behind him. Frank doesn’t move and lets Matt do as he pleases. Matt’s hands are back at Frank’s shoulders, but this time he lets them go down Frank’s back, over the shoulder blades, between them, along the spine. Frank is so focused on Matt’s hands that the kiss to his nape is unexpected. Not unwelcome though. He lets his head fall forward when Matt keeps kissing along his neck and to one side. What Frank should have expected, is Matt sinking his teeth into his skin. Frank grunts at the same time that Matt laughs under his breath and whispers, “Quid pro quo,” before sucking over the bite mark. </p><p>Matt’s fingers leave Frank’s back and move along his sides, to Frank’s stomach, over the dips and rises of his abs, to the V of his hips. Frank feels Matt’s grin when Frank huffs out a loud breath and thrusts his hips back into Matt’s. Frank’s jeans are getting overly tight again from Matt’s light petting.</p><p>“You’re a goddamn tease, Red,” he groans.</p><p>Matt chuckles and steps in front of Frank again.</p><p>“Shit,” Frank grits out vehemently, when Matt squeezes Frank’s cock through his jeans. </p><p>“My, Grandmother, what big-” </p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Frank growls in warning, reaching for Matt’s ass and gripping him hard. </p><p>Matt gasps out a laugh and takes a step away so his back ends up against the wall, and he can sink to his knees in front of Frank. </p><p>Frank puts his hands against the wall in front of him, watching Matt open his fly and pull just enough on his jeans and underwear to free his cock. This is definitely a sight Frank can get used to: Matt on his knees in his perfect white uniform, hair a mess and one hand around Frank’s length. Frank slides his fingers into Matt’s hair and leaves them at the back of his skull, neither pushing nor pulling.</p><p>“See something you like?” Matt smirks and leans forward to lick up from under the crown to the very tip. </p><p>“You know I do with those nifty lil’ senses of yours.” </p><p>Matt chuckles but doesn’t comment. Instead, he takes Frank in his mouth and very deliberately sucks around the head. He presses his tongue into the slit before withdrawing for a moment and then takes Frank slowly deeper. Deeper and deeper until Frank can feel Matt’s throat working around the head. Frank’s eyes close from pleasure, the fingers in Matt’s hair tightening. His hand never guides Matt’s movements, only goes with Matt’s pace as he sucks his way back up and then down again. Frank forces his eyes open, not wanting to miss the sight in front of him. </p><p>He’d love to see Matt on his knees again, but this time, in his best suit after coming home from court, maybe still a little angry or pent-up from how a trial went. He tells Matt as much and receives a long groan of assent. </p><p>“How’d you like it if I sucked you off after a mission, huh? Instead of fightin’? Get you all relaxed on one of those rooftops?” Frank keeps going, voice like gravel, watching Matt’s every move intently. The visual keeps bringing new ideas to his mind. </p><p>“Because you know you can’t beat me in a regular fight?” Matt teases, licking from Frank’s balls and back up to then suck on the tip.  </p><p>Frank groans halfway between exasperation at the words coming out of Matt, and from the pleasure he takes from the same mouth saying them. Frank does tug on Matt’s hair this time, pulling him off his cock and tipping his head back. </p><p>“Up,” Frank orders, getting an impish grin from Matt, who stands while licking his lower lip. </p><p>Frank releases Matt and lets his eyes travel over him. The costume is starting to wrinkle in places, the top button undone. What gets Frank’s attention the most, is the large bulge in the tight pants. He smirks and grabs Matt by one elbow, pulling him from the entrance hall, through the living room and into the bedroom. When Matt’s shins hit the foot of the bed, Frank pushes him forward so that Matt has no choice but to break his fall with his hands and one knee on the mattress. Frank doesn’t give him the opportunity to move further, because he bends over Matt and reaches around him, opening Matt’s pants. </p><p>“Hands and knees on the bed,” Frank instructs, guiding Matt until he’s kneeling further up the bed and then tugs the uniform and boxers down around the top of Matt’s knees. </p><p>“I suppose you want me to keep the costume on?”</p><p>Frank can’t see Matt’s face from his vantage point, but hears the laughter in his question. He’s also clearly not bothered by having his bare ass exposed to Frank’s gaze.</p><p>“You never know when to stop, do ya?” It’s a question, but Frank means it more as a statement. </p><p>Matt turns his head so Frank can see his face and the wicked grin on it. Frank knows that Matt already has a comeback ready, so he acts before Matt is able to speak. </p><p>Sinking to his own knees at the edge bed, Frank spreads Matt’s ass cheeks with his thumbs, leans down, and licks a broad stripe from balls to tailbone. </p><p>Matt makes a garbled sound and slumps forward. </p><p>“You were sayin’?” Frank laughs against one cheek, before diving back in. </p><p>He doesn’t get a verbal answer, but only a long moan from Matt. </p><p>Frank can taste the faint remains of the lube, but it vanishes after a few passes of his tongue. He had thought of doing this to Matt for a while, even before anything happened between them. He’d wondered about the things that would get Matt going. He’s pleased to find out that this is also a very good way to render the witty lawyer speechless, unless you count the mumbled words or gasped expletives as speech. </p><p>Matt goes down on his elbows and makes a broken sound of pleasure when Frank sucks around his entrance, then wiggles the tip of his tongue inside. Deeming Matt loose enough now, Frank slips his thumbs closer to Matt’s hole, and presses in with one. He can see Matt hanging his head as the digit goes in without much resistance. Frank keeps going until his thumb is fully inside. He draws it out and repeats the movement until he’s satisfied that the glide is easy. Matt is breathing hard when Frank does the same thing with his other thumb, pushing it in alongside the other. He languidly kisses his way from Matt’s tailbone, down to where his thumbs are working Matt open diligently. Matt swears loudly when Frank spreads him further and then licks around the opening, dipping inside with his tongue. </p><p>Frank feels Matt moving around and lifts his head from what he’s doing. He finds Matt reaching into his vest and pulling out two small packets. He pushes them wordlessly towards Frank over the bed spread. </p><p>Frank chuckles in amusement when he recognizes the second foil packet. </p><p>“Did ya want me to fuck you at that party?” Frank questions, taking the packet of lube but ignoring the condom. </p><p>“It did cross my mind.” Matt’s words are casual, but the way he’s panting ruins the effect. </p><p>Frank doesn’t say anything and instead rips the lube open, squeezing some of it over his fingers. When he pushes back into Matt, with index and middle finger this time, the slide is even easier and earns a satisfied sound from Matt. Rising so that he can kneel next to Matt, Frank turns his fingers inside Matt and builds a slow rhythm, sliding in and out as he goes. He presses down with every push inside, until he encounters a small bump and Matt cries out, jerking forward. </p><p>“There we go,” Frank rumbles, watching Matt’s profile, and rubs over the same spot again. </p><p>Matt is fisting the bedsheets, head still bowed between his arms and releasing small moans and whimpers. Frank pushes in with a third finger, smiling when Matt exhales sharply and grits his teeth. He finger-fucks Matt like this, purposely avoiding Matt’s sweet spot for a few plunges, letting Matt breathe, furrowed eyebrows smoothening out. It’s when Matt is losing himself in the rhythm of Frank’s movements, his hips thrusting in counterpoint, that Frank switches tactics and zeroes in on Matt’s prostate. Matt curses loudly, the end of the word coming out on a higher note, his cock dribbling over the sheets. Frank’s own cock is throbbing, but he ignores it in favor of watching Matt, disheveled in his pristine uniform. </p><p>“Frank- ah- come on. F- shit- fuck me.” </p><p>“Not yet,” Frank replies, the man enjoying seeing Matt so worked up. </p><p>Matt frowns in confusion and angles his head towards Frank. </p><p>“Remember how I told you I want to see you come with only my fingers?” Frank asks conversationally, but presses down to rub over that sensitive spot meaningfully. </p><p>Matt’s body jerks once more, but he’s also laughing, delighted. </p><p>“Anything you want.” He nods. </p><p>Frank can’t help chuckling at Matt’s abandon. He never holds himself back with Frank anymore. It’s what makes Frank want to come back every time. For the fighting, for the quick tongue and mind, for the sex. Being with Matt is as maddening as it is liberating. </p><p>“You asked for it,” Frank warns and slips his fingers free.</p><p>Frank moves closer and lifts Matt’s upper body with an arm around Matt’s middle. He moves him until Matt is kneeling, his side against Frank’s front. As soon as he’s found his balance, Matt turns his face to Frank’s and takes one side of Frank’s face in his palm. Frank leans in, meeting Matt halfway, and lets Matt slide his tongue against his, their movements slow and slightly sloppy.  </p><p>Now that he’s got Matt where he wants him, Frank strokes his hand back down Matt’s spine, over the vest, and between his cheeks. The three fingers sliding inside result in Matt humming against Frank’s lips, the hand on Frank’s face going to his neck. Frank builds up his pace gradually, giving Matt time to rock back onto his fingers. </p><p>By the time Frank is fucking his fingers inside Matt fast, the hand he has on Matt’s chest is the only thing keeping the lawyer from falling on his front. Matt breaks the kiss and touches his forehead to Frank’s, his loud breaths and deep moans puffing against Frank’s mouth. </p><p>“So close, Frank,” Matt whispers, sounding wrecked. “Please.” </p><p>That’s what Frank had been waiting for. Matt begging. As much as Matt loves egging Frank on, riling him up until he snaps, Matt isn’t above begging for what he wants. Frank also has to admit that he can’t resist giving in to Matt when he does. </p><p>That’s why he obliges and rotates his fingers until they’re rubbing over Matt’s prostate every time he pulls out and goes back in. Matt throws his head back with a hissed “Yes,” and grips Frank’s arm around his chest with both of his hands. Frank takes this opportunity to watch Matt. His face is lost in pleasure, lips parted on an elated smile. A light sheen of sweat has gathered at his temples from staying in his costume. His legs, spread as far as his pants will let him, are trembling. His cock is red and glistening with pre-cum. This sight is worth every minute Frank had to listen to Matt teasing him without Frank being able to do anything about it. </p><p>Matt’s body begins to go taut from Frank pressing just right on Matt’s prostate, his hole clenching around Frank’s fingers. </p><p>“Come on Matt. Lemme see,” Frank rasps with a hard thrust inside. </p><p>The fingers on Frank’s arm are now clamping down hard as Matt’s whole body goes still. His breath locks in his throat when he starts coming, shooting far over the sheets. As soon as he’s able to breathe again, Matt utters a long moan, his head falling over his chest, body now shaking as his orgasm runs through him. Frank stills his hand, but keeps rubbing small circles over the bundle of nerves, prolonging Matt’s pleasure until he’s sure that Matt is done. </p><p>Frank slowly removes both hands from Matt’s body, Matt sighing when Frank’s fingers slip out. Matt slumps forward, half sitting on his legs, and catches himself with his hands on the bed. He breathes hard, head still bowed, and laughs contentedly as his body’s still rocked by aftershocks. </p><p>Frank chuckles and retrieves the condom from Matt’s other side. He rips the packet open and rolls the condom on, then gets the rest of the lube to slick himself up some more. </p><p>Ready, he moves back to kneel behind Matt and leans forward to nibble at the sliver of nape visible over the collar. He strokes a hand down the length of Matt’s back, grinning when Matt leans into the touch. He pushes Matt forward, whose body, pliable from release, goes easily. With Matt now back on his hands and knees, Frank lines up and pushes inside him with one fluid thrust. </p><p>Matt gasps and cries out feebly, throwing a hand back to grip at Frank’s hip.</p><p>“Frank! Ah- wait. Too soon,” Matt pants and then groans when Frank takes Matt’s hips in hand and snaps his own forward. </p><p>“Anythin’ I want, right?” Frank smirks, building up his pace, not missing how Matt’s thighs are shaking the faster he goes. </p><p>Matt’s hand falls from Frank’s hip, so he can hold himself up on his forearms. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck… Oh God, too much, Frank. Fuck,” Matt babbles, head lowering to the mattress now. </p><p>“Want me to stop?” Frank asks, breathing hard from his quick thrusts, as well as from arousal. </p><p>It’s a rhetorical question really. Because Matt is rolling his hips back against Frank’s and the sounds coming from him are from pure pleasure and not pain. Too much pleasure probably, Frank thinks, and the good kind of pain, since Matt’s senses and body must be overstimulated. Frank would immediately stop if Matt couldn’t take anything Frank gives him. To prove his point, Frank stops and makes to pull out. </p><p>“No,” is Matt’s expected answer, pushing himself back onto Frank’s cock until Frank thrusts back inside fully. </p><p>“You knew you had it comin’,” Frank states, angling his hips down and making Matt yelp. “Already drove me crazy earlier. Pushin’ my buttons... Wanted to make me snap, right?”</p><p>Matt laughs in satisfaction. “You love it,” he wheezes. </p><p>“I do,” Frank admits, but gives a few vicious snaps of his hips so that Matt’s laugh transforms into another moan. “I fuckin’ do.”  </p><p>Frank lets go of one of Matt’s hips and reaches down until his hand wraps around Matt’s renewed erection, still damp from his earlier release. </p><p>“‘n’ so do you.” Frank strokes Matt with his slick palm, pleased to hear Matt sigh deeply and fuck into his hand before letting his hips thrust back. </p><p>It doesn’t take Matt long before he’s coming again, face against the bed and groaning as his body quakes. He’s mumbling incoherently, blissed out. Frank knows that Matt’s legs are barely holding him up, so he takes hold of Matt’s hips again and aims for his own release. </p><p>Matt, breathing heavily, snakes an arm towards Frank’s still clothed thigh and clutches at it, encouraging him.   </p><p>The moment he’s nearing the edge, Frank pulls out, getting a confused sound from Matt. He removes the condom and takes himself in hand, palm slick with lubricant and Matt’s second orgasm. His fist is a blur as he brings himself over the edge and comes with a grunt over Matt’s ass and costume. </p><p>Frank watches as Matt lets his whole body sag on the bed, avoiding the wetness on the sheets by lying slightly sideways. Getting off the bed, Frank trails his eyes over his lover’s body, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he takes in the mess he made of Matt’s ass and clothes. </p><p>“You’re paying for the dry-cleaning,” Matt mutters into the sheets, but Frank can see and hear the smile.</p><p>Frank chuckles.</p><p>“Worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on <a href="https://anna-hawk.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>